The Hair Warriors
by LE-MALEM
Summary: Summary Inside !


**The Hariken-po (The Hair Warriors)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, Shinryaku Ika Musume, Vocaloid or Guilty Gear. If I owned them I'll have no monetary problem !**

**I also want to thank Youtube user fGiMr for allowing me to use his idea in my story, please support and comment his video.**

**Summary : What if we combine a certain well-known vocaloid, a squid girl and an assassin and put them in Naruto's Universe ? Hell is going to break loose isn't it ? Takes part during the 2nd test of Chunnin Exam. Vote for pairing please, thanks.**

****"Speech" : Normal

_"Speech"_ : Thought

(Speech) : Author's notes

**"Speech" **: The Strange Voice

**Chapter 1 : ****Doesn't it begin, Ika ?**

****Standing on the top of a mountain, a certain light-blue haired girl was contemplaiting the nature around her, smiling cheerfully. That smile was because of her thoughts, her thoughts were about... a certain someone she didn't know but she knew while fighting.

_"I will never forget that day when I was fishing with my trustworthy leek and suddenly a strange girl with arrow-shaped hair appeared from nowhere bit the shrimp I used as bait. Sure she had some temper, but she was too sweet while she was fighting. I never imagined her to be that strong_ _! Her hair moved at will in every single direction blocking any chance to escape or to counter-attack. It's like she's not human ! Maybe she's a robot like myself, a lost vocaloid that has gone rouge. I promised from that day we reconcilliated and hugged each other that I will find her and have a rematch with her even if this is the last thing I do." _Those were the thoughts of the girl, and as she finished thinking, she jumped from the mountain, she free-felt from it to be more like it !

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a certain beach, a dark-blue haired little girl was looking after the sea. She got a serious look on her face, a look that revealed many thing about herself, about what she was thinking at that moment<p>

_"I still remember the day when I met that strong, pigtailed girl de-geso. I couldn't believe that our encounter was through fishing de-geso. I have to admit that her hair was as strong as concerte de-geso, even my tentacles could still feel the impact that her punches-like pigtails deals. She gave me no squid of a choice but to use everythink I learned here at the Lemon de-geso, but I can't believe she was so cheerful while fighting. It was like she is playing with me, she felt amused. Don't anybody ink that's strange ika ? Even after she lost, she hugged my tentacle and slept over my lap. She was squiddly strange for a reason de-geso, but I liked that feelink somehow. I felt... respected, acknowledged. I really wish to meet her once again de-geso !"_ Those were her thoughts as she got up and returned to the restaurent to continue her job.

* * *

><p>In an unknown place, another tall girl with glittering blonde hair was walking aimlessly, looking for someone to fight. She had quite a looking that all the guys who were seeing her felt attracted to her, but for some reason didn't approach her. She, too, was thinking about something well-known.<p>

_"That scene was still in my memory. The scene of two girls fighting each other with a style that only a few like me can use, they were astonishing in every sense of word. Attacking, blocking, hitting... all of that is being done by only their hairs, but still they did that while they were smiling ? I really don't know what real happiness is ! I-I mean I'm an assassin. My job is to fight and kill people, but those two were strange in a way that makes me pretty pissed off. I mean how can they reconcelliate after a fight ? It's not possible ! I swear when I meet the two of them or at least one of them, I won't stay in the shadows ! I must know how can they be happy about it ! Fighting isn't being created for happiness ! It's a tool to kill !" _Those thoughts were dark for such a beauty like herself, but still she continued wandering, keeping her distance from people.

* * *

><p>"Come on, you lazy bum, hurry up" a certain brown-haired girl said.<p>

"Eiko, why do you always treat me like that ?" said a certain wierd shaped dark-blue haired girl.

"Geez, you're really slacking off lately ! I mean what's wrong with you lately ? It seems something is bugging you !" Eiko sighed "Okay you can take a walk around, alright ?"

"Oh really Eiko ? Thanks so much de-geso!" replied the blue haired girl while taking off to the streets.

_"I really can't get that girl out of my head !_ _I ink_ _that must be what humans call feelings for someone close to you de-geso !" _while saying that, the shadow of a pigtailed, light-blue haired girl passed by, thinking the same thing.

_"__Very __strange de-geso/indeed !" _They both thought. As they were thinking about that, they both stopped in tracks, turned their heads, and this was the surprise for both of them. To think they would meet like that is just something improbable to happen. This time the light-blue haired girl launched the attack, her right pigtail made contact with a bunch of the dark-blue haired girl's tentacles-like hair.

"We meet again, I see ? How could I forget you ? You gave me so much of a challenge back there !"

"You never got out of my mind for one inking bit de-geso !" then she realised something "By the way, we never spoke to each other ! We just exchanged glances and gestures de-geso !" she said, still struggling and blocking the pigtail.

"Oh yeah that's true, but it's no time for talk, this is a time for action ! HYAAA !" Her left pigtail went off, but got blocked by another set of tentacles. After that, they both broke free and got their distances. They rushed towards each other, each having the intent to strike one another, suddenly something fell from the sky and made a small crater and smoke everywhere. As the smoke cleared up, it revealed that both attacks were blocked by two strands of golden hair which acted like a shield, and that hair belonged to a girl who was in crouching position.

"I have finally found you..." she muttered. She stood up, looking at both girls, who were speechless by her presence. Finally the girl with the headset spoke "Who are you ? What are you doing here interfeering a friendly spar ?"

"Friendly...spar ? It looked like a raging fight if you ask me..." she said, emotionlessly.

"What is wrong with your way of speaking ika?" the dark-blue haired girl said.

"Ika ? Well you should look at your way of speaking first !" she said while ruffing her hair.

"Are you lookink for a fight ika ?" she menaced with her tentacles up. Bad mistake since the blonde beauty thought she was going to attack, she reacted transforming her hair into a sword. The dark-blue haired girl got caught off guard as she wasn't able to react on time, but something surprised her. The sword stopped mid-track between its tip and her face. And what stopped it were two green pigtails, acting like the old samurai sword block.

"This is no place for fighting at the first place ! We should get somewhere else to settle this matter !" she yelled.

"You have no authority over me, girl ! And I'm going to find out why are you fighting one way or another !"**  
><strong>

Suddenly, an earthquake took place, shaking the whole foundation of the city while not doing any damage to it. One thing for sure, that earthquake wasn't normal since the three girls disappeared !

* * *

><p><em>Unknown place...<em>

The three girls were swimming in some sort of loop hole. Waking up slowly, they stared at each other, preparing to fight, but...

**"Stop this ! This is no place for violence !" **a strange voice boomed all over the place, which made all of them alert.

"W-who is speaking ? Show yourself !" said the blonde girl.

**"Show myself ? Trust me girl I'm just a mere voice in this void ! And I am here to offer you the chance of a lifetime !" **said the voice.

"Chance of a lifetime ika ?" wondered the dark-haired girl.

**"Yes ! The chance to realize your ambitions, your dreams ! But the problem is that you three must stick together in order to achieve them !"**

"Together with those two happy-happies ? Are you out of your mind ? I have many jobs to partake you know ?" yelled the blonde one.

**"Don't worry ! Since the place you are travelling to is full of mysteries and it's totally an alternate universe of your world !"**

"Hmmph..." was all what she could say.

**"Now before I begin explaining your objective, could you introduce yourselves ? Of course you don't want to do this while not knowing each other at least !"**

"My name is Ika-Musume or Squid Girl for short, my likes are shrimps, the ocean and the human family that I'm living with..."

"Human family ?" asked the pigtailed girl "Yes, I'm a squid de-geso ! So anyways I hate pollution, most of the humans and my dream is to succeed my squidvasion !"

**"Your squidvasion ? Ah you mean your invasion ! That's surely a big dream you have there ! It might be possible to realize it here !" **laughed the voice

"You ink so ?" she said, eyes glittering

**"Ok, you the pigtailed one now !"**

"My name is Miku Hatsune, my likes are my vocaloid friends, singing and a good challenge. My dislikes are pessimism and my dream is to live peacefully in a peaceful world !"

**"****Oh my, peace isn't something that easy to acquire, but with your new friends, you will succed to acquire it ! Now it seems that leaves only you, the brooding one..."**

"Ah what a drag... Ok my name is Millia Rage, assassin, my likes are fighting and succeding my missions, my dislikes are 'that man' (Eddie or Zato-1 from Guilty Gear if you know him already), and not knowing something. As for my dream, I don't have a precise dream, just to follow my instincts for now..."

**"Now that the introductions are made I will be glad to present you these !"**

Squid-Girl's right bracelet, Miku's headphones and Millia's clothes shined. All of them now had a symbol of a five-striped horizontal squiggly lines like waves.

**"This symbol will allow you to be autenthified as ninjas from the Silk Country **(By silk I mean silk like hair)**. Your mission is to partake the Chuunin exam of the Hidden Village of Konoha as a team of three. I will reveal more information through telepathy once you get there !"**

"Wait a minute ! Where are we going to be dropped exactly and what's this exam about !" asked Millia

**"You are going to be dropped at the second stage of the exam and from that part it's going to be about your survival !"**

"Our survival ? Are you implying that we're going to fight our way ?" asked Squid-Girl

**"That's the lot of it !"**

"Alright ! Bring it on ! I wish I won't let you down girls !" cheered Miku

"Yeah, we will make one heck of a team !" Squid-Girl high fived Miku, while Millia had a bad feeling about this.

"Ah... I'm going to be in your little game for once, but you will see that fighting is not always as fun as you think !"

"Thanks Millia ! For the warning that is !" they both said. This made Millia blush a little. She didn't expect a compliment that easily, and from two persons that she just met.

"Oh ! Thank you too..." she just said

**"Okay ! Now that you're all set, let's begin your journey !" **

And everything went white...

* * *

><p><strong>So that's my new fic and my new idea of a fic that is ! Like I said I thank <strong>**fGiMr****, Youtube user, for his idea** **and I tell you to visit his video Ika Musume vs Hatsune Miku to see why I did this fic ! If anyone could write better (I'm noob at writing fics), he can take over this fic if he wants to or make a fic on his own and send it to me. I consider this as a challenge so don't back up. See you guys next time !**


End file.
